


Blame It on the Alcohol

by hygge



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Kissing, M/M, Phan Angst, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 16:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9666689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hygge/pseuds/hygge
Summary: Dan has secretly had a crush on Phil for quite some time and decides to kiss him at a party. But, Phil responds in a way that Dan wasn’t expecting.





	

The moon was full and Dan marveled at how it illuminated everything around him and somehow made Phil look even more beautiful than usual. 

Dan knew it wasn’t just the alcohol that was making him see Phil this way. He had felt this way about Phil for quite some time now. Although recently, it had reached a whole new level. It was almost borderline obsession at this point. Every thought, every dream, every conversation with someone else was just Phil, Phil, Phil. When he let his mind wander, he would think about what it would be like to hold Phil’s hand. Or what it would feel like to curl up next to him while they watch a movie. Or how it would be waking up next to him every morning. 

Dan should have been focused on the party he was at, seeing as this was one of the only times during the year when he got to see some of his friends, but he couldn’t take his eyes off of Phil. His hair was perfectly straightened and framed his face nicely. His eyes, even in the dark, shone like light sapphires. His button up shirt fit in all the right places. And his lips… they looked so kissable. 

Phil turned toward Dan as he continued to look at him. In a moment of bravery, Dan took a small step forward and lightly pressed his lips to Phil’s for a couple of seconds. 

He took a step back and tried to read Phil’s face to understand what he was feeling. But, he didn’t look happy, mad, or confused. He didn’t really show any emotion at all, which Dan thought might have been worse than him getting angry. He had no idea what Phil was thinking. Phil just turned and went back to people watching without saying a word. 

“I’m, uh, gonna go get some more food,” Dan stammered awkwardly as he made a bee line towards the buffet to run away from the situation. 

 

The next day, Dan managed to avoid Phil for the majority of the afternoon. He had stayed in the office mostly to edit a new video, but he had since finished and wanted a change of scenery. He decided to hang out in the lounge. He was anxious about seeing Phil-- he knew he was in there-- but he had to do it at some point. That, and he really wanted to watch television.

“Did you finish your video?” Phil asked once Dan walked into the lounge.

“Yeah. It’s set to upload at eight,” Dan responded as he sat down in his usual spot on the sofa.

“That’s good,” Phil smiled.

Phil didn’t mention the kiss and Dan was relieved, until Phil spoke again.

“So,” Phil started. “About last night…it was the alcohol, wasn’t it?”

“Um, yeah. Sorry. I don’t know what I was thinking,” Dan lied, knowing all too well that he only had two drinks last night and was fully aware of what he was doing when he kissed him.

“Okay,” Phil nodded, and then added “good” almost inaudibly, ending the conversation. Dan probably wasn’t supposed to hear that part, but he heard it loud and clear. It echoed in his head and went straight through his heart like a javelin. He could feel a lump in his throat as he tried to refrain from crying.

It was silent as they sat there on the sofa— Phil resuming his browsing on the internet, while Dan sat a few feet away from him trying to hold it together as all of his daydreams shattered into a million fragmented pieces.


End file.
